Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls)
Buttercup is one of the three Powerpuff Girls. She is black-haired and has green eyes and a green dress. Buttercup, though named last, takes part as the middle child. Buttercup's name isn't based on any personality. She was just named that for it starting with a "B" just like her sisters, Blossom and Bubbles, which is, in fact, the cause of her sour personality. Her personality ingredient is "spice," and she is very tough. However, in "Cover Up," she shows a softer side. She was voiced by E.G. Daily. Her Story Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter," she is the group's tough member and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her aggression get the better of her simultaneously, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she overcame it in "Makes Zen To Me"). She also showed a greedy side in "Moral Decay," which she knocked out teeth for the sole purpose of obtaining money. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up," she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. In the episode "Nuthin Special," her special "ability" is revealed to be the ability to curl her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, nor can anyone else in Townsville). She possesses a violent and mean streak not displayed by her sisters. During the birth of the girls in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup because, like both of her sisters' names, it also begins with a B. Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph!"; this may explain her tough nature. It is also revealed in the film that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down Rocko Socko who caused her to lose her temper with one punch. Ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone. Her greatest dislike of all time is admitting defeat, because of this, the Powerpuff Girls were able to achieve victory against the Rowdyruff Boys in "The Boys are Back in Town". Her special ingredient is spice and her signature color is light green. She also stated in an interview for the Powerpuff Girls Movie that through the rough fights, she never worries about injuries at all. Trivia *Buttercup is the toughest girl in the Powerpuff Girls, but have a softer side. *Buttercup have some love issue with Butch when they met and in Townville Clips. It's unknown if she still have feelings for Butch. *Buttercup have some similar to Spider-Man like both were started as a outcast, both have superpowers, both become a hero at the end, both will protect the people they loves, both have their own movie and TV shows, both never give up and both made a promise to protect the city, no matter what. *Buttercup is similar to Raphael, in how both of them are known as the brawns of their team. Both of them are grumpy and easily fustrated, which can make them hard to get along with, however, they will protect their siblings and any innocent regardless. Also, like Raphael, Buttercup doesn't pick the smoothest plans, and preffers to solve things with violence, which leads the team to an arguement. Another thing that makes similar is that they were both shut out of society for their mutated looks (much like the rest of their teams), but were respected as heroes after saving the day. Buttercup and Raphael also both have trouble expressing their feelings, and often worry about what people think of them, but are trying to hide it by acting tough and masculine. *Butter is similar to Shadow the Hedgehog like both never smile that much when it come fighting, both have black color for their hair style, both were outcast, both have some anger issue, both fight back, both like to work alone, both only care about themselves sometimes and both will protect their friends if needed Gallery 2t5Wm0K6.png|Buttercup in Fusion Fall Kaoru_Matsubara-Powered_Buttercup.png|Powered Buttercup (Kaoru Matsubara) in Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z 180px-Mange.jpg|Buttercup's alter-ego heroine is Mange in Super Zeroes. 240px-ButtercupUtonium.png|Buttercup in PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi Buttercupyeppa.png Middle girl .jpg 1221121212878743874368.jpg 98283271.jpg|Buttercup in her Powerpup form 334234.jpg Angry Buttercup.jpg Bad temper.jpg 6546.jpg Blossom and Buttercup.jpg|Blossom and Buttercup argue Buttercup and Butch.jpg|Buttercup kissing Butch Octi Evil 8.jpg Octi Evil 7.jpg Octi Evil 5.jpg Octi Evil 6.jpg Octi Evil 4.jpg Gettin twiggy with it1.jpg Category:Powerpuff Girls Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Speedsters Category:Siblings Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Chaotic Good Category:Kid Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Tomboys Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:The Master Of Energy/Elements Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Modified Human Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Elementals Category:Rescuers Category:Hanna Barbera Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Berserkers Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Philanthropists Category:Damsel in distress Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Former Slaves Category:Heroic Liars Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Pessimists Category:In love heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Hope Bringer Category:Monarchs Category:Vigilante Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Extremists Category:Comic Relief Category:Insecure Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Super Hero